My Teacher Kagome
by Hiei81
Summary: Inu doesn't know how to read, so Kagome trys to teach him. Lemon.


  
  
MY TEACHER KAGOME  
  
One- Shot  
  
A yellow over sized back pack was thrown over the bone eaters well, and landed with a "thump" on the grass bellow. The thump was herd by two dog ears, that twitched on top of Inuyashas head. He turned and sniffed the air, then took off running toward the yellow back pack and the one who threw it over; Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha had long ago admitted to him self that he loved the girl from the future. Just seeing the way she played and treated Shippo proved that she was ready for pups. And Inuyasha prayed, to what ever God is out there, that they would be his pups. He jumped on a tree branch and went sailing through the trees and in to the air. Hoping to get a glimpse of his raven haired beauty.  
  
THERE!  
  
Gravity finally took its toile, and Inuyasha fell in to the clearing that Kagome was in. He would never admit it out loud but he loved these moments, when it was just the two of them. Sure he thought of Miroku as a brother (one that doesn't want to kill him), Sango as a sister, and Shippo as his pup. But these were the precious moments when he could let down his wall and be him self.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
Or maybe not....  
  
A fur ball made its self known as it attached its self to Kagome's waist. Kagome sweet dropped and pulled Shippo from her waist. "Hi, Shippo!" she said, smiling at him. Over the past couple years Shippo has become like an adoptive son to her. She could only hope Inuyasha felt the same. She blushed as her thoughts, once again, went to the half demon. She dared a glance at him from the corner of her eye. He was looking at her with a look of longing. Was that good or bad? Was he thinking of her or.... Kikyo?  
  
'I guess I'll never know,' she thought to her self and sighed.  
  
Miroku and Sango came from out of the bushes. Sango's belly round. Sango and Miroku got together a long time ago and now they were expecting their first child. The one thing Miroku wanted most. With Naraku gone and the jewel shards collected it was finally time to settle down.  
  
At leased for most people.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha still haven't told each other their feelings yet. And Kikyo still haven't been put to rest. She still walks the earth not dead, yet not alive. A living puppet of death. Kagome shuddered at the thought of that and looked sadly at Inuyasha. He promised to go to hell with her. And now that the jewel is put together what's stopping him from going to her?  
  
"-ome" Kagome looked up to see her friends looking worriedly at her. She just smiled and said it was nothing. Better not think of that right now. It was best to live the day, so one will have no regrets. So she will enjoy the time she has with Inuyasha, before he leaves her... Forever.  
  
She shook her head as Sango asked her, once again, if she was alright. "Oh!" Kagome exclaimed. "I brought a present for each of you!" they looked at her questionability. She just smiled, picked up her back pack, and started toward the village. "But you'll get it as soon as we get to Keade's village." Her friends nodded and stared toward the village.  
  
Keade's Hut  
  
"We're here Kagome! Can we have our presents now?" Kagome smiled and ruffled Shippo's rust colored hair. "Yes," was all she said and Shippo attacked her bag. His head popped over the top and he brought out a package that was neatly wrapped. "This is mine! This is mine! This is mine! See! See! See! It has my name on it!" he pointed to some writing and sure enough there in cursive writing was: To; Shippo, From; Kagome.  
  
Immediately the wrapping came off and there in Shippo's hand was a book. The title read; "Demons of Ancient Japan" Shippo looked at it and flipped through the pages. He could hear Kagome tell him; "And there's pictures so it'll be easier to read." He jumped up, with the book still in his hand, and hugged Kagome. Who hugged back.  
  
She went over to her bag and brought out three other wrapped packages. She gave one to Miroku, Sango, and last, but not leased, Inuyasha. Sango's was about weapons and how to use them. Miroku's was about ancient shrines and those who protected them. Inuyasha got a book on the stories of ancient Japan.  
  
He looked at it like it was acid ready to burn off his hand. "What's wrong?" He looked up to Kagome. Her eyes held worry. He dropped the book and ran out of the hut. Kagome looked back to the rest the her companions. They all shrugged. They didn't know why Inuyasha did this.  
  
Kagome huffed and ran out after Inuyasha. She was going to make him tell her what was wrong, if it was the last thing she did! She ran to the sacred tree. He was always there. And sure enough; there he was, on the highest branch. With his kimono blowing in the wind.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she saw him look down. "Get down here now! Or I'll say the "S" word so many times, your kids will have back problems!" He flinched at the threat and jumped down. His head down cast. "Inuyasha," he looked up to meet her confused, and hurt, gaze. He mentally kicked him self. It seems he can't do any thing but hurt her.  
  
"Why did you run out?" His eyes went back to the ground. "I cobt reft" she herd him mumble. "What was that?" "I CAN'T READ!" He yelled. Kagome took a step back in surprise. Then calmed down. "Is that all?" his eyes widened in surprise. "I'll teach you," her eyes looked so kind and happy, he couldn't help but agree.  
  
Kagome's Room In Her Time  
  
Kagome had the book she got Inuyasha. It was open to a certain page with a priestess on it. She looked remarkably like Kikyo. "I thought it would be easier to read if it's a topic you like. This is the reason I got this book for you. See? It has a story of Kikyo in it!" Inuyasha looked sadly at Kagome. He knew she hated talking about Kikyo. Especially when she was compared to her. But Kagome didn't see the sad look he gave her. Instead she started reading .  
  
"Kikyo was one of the most powerful priestesses of her time... She had in her protection the Shequan no tama. A legendary jewel. It is said that this one jewel could power up demons and humans, at leased hundred fold! She was still young when she died. Probably twenty! She fell in love with a half demon named Inuyasha (Page 290)-"  
  
Kagome stopped and looked at Inuyasha. "It looks like you are in here as well. Lets see... Page 290..." She flipped through the pages until she was on the page. She looked in to Inuyashas eyes "Lets see what it says about you." He nodded and she looked at the page and started reading.  
  
"Inuyasha... He may look young but this half demon is more then 500 years old! He was pined to tree for 50 years, after Naraku (Page 600) tricked him and Kikyo in to killing each other... After 50 years Kikyos reincarnation, Kagome (Page 295), came from the year 2006 from a magic well that is like a portal to ancient times. Kagome pulled the arrow, that was meant to seal Inuyasha, from his body and brought him back to life. They and their friends; Miroku: (Page 300) a perverted monk with a wind tunnel in his right hand, Sango (Page 305): a demon exterminator that will later bear Miroku three children; Maya (Page 315), Troi (Page 320), and Arial (Page 325).-"  
  
Kagome stopped reading and looked at Inuyasha. "They have three kids!" They both smiled as Kagome flipped through the pages again. She stopped as she got to a certain page. It had a picture of Shippo on it. Inuyasha stopped her before she begun reading. "How bout yours?" she looked at him questionability. "Mine?" He nodded and turned to page 395.On this page was a picture of Her and Inuyasha holding hands. She blushed but read any way.  
  
"Kagome a girl from the year 2006 who goes to the past to save the world. She awakens Inuyasha from his dorm anted sleep and will later bear his children, or pups as Inuyasha likes to call them.-"She stopped but kept looking at the book... Or more specifically the picture of her and Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha seemed surprised him self. He knew he loved her... But did she love him?  
  
He put one of his fingers under her chin and pulled up so she was looking him in the eye. "Kagome?" she grunted so he knew she was listening. "I love you," He said softly. He felt her take in a big breath. So, she didn't believe him? He'll just have to show her.......  
  
The kiss was supposed to be short, just to show her he cared. But as soon as he felt her lips on his, it was like he couldn't get enough of her! They found them selves on Kagomes bed. Fighting to get their clothes off. He looked up to find her as naked as the day she was born. And, oh Kami, was she gorgeous!  
  
He felt him self harden. He couldn't take it any more! He's waited years for this! Inuyasha kissed her again and went down her neck. She monad as he sucked on a certain spot.. She herd him muttering; "This is were I'll mark her," she didn't know what he meant by that, but all thought flew from her head as she felt his manhood at her entrance.  
  
She looked in to Inuyashas eyes. All that was there was love, and a unspeakable question. She nodded showing him she was ready. "This will hurt," She nodded again and he thrust in to her, at the same time sinking his teeth in to her neck. Marking her as his. Inuyasha felt Kagome shift her hips and they both monad at the feeling. He took that as the sign that she was ready, and thrust in again. They continued until they both reached heaven.  
  
Once they came back down to earth Inuyasha switched positions, so she was on her hands and knees, while he was in back of her. 'Doggy style... I should of known.' Kagome thought to her self. But she wasn't complaining. This position gave him better access. He felt her walls contract and they both went in to heaven once more.  
  
Inuyasha rolled them over so they were on their sides, still connected. He held her by her waist and they both fell asleep. But only after muttering; "I love you" To each other.  
  
The sun filled the room and landed on the sleeping couple. Inuyasha stirred and looked around the room. His gaze fell on the raven haired beauty beside him. He smiled as he remembered last night. He felt her wake up. He saw her eye lids open so you could see two blue/gray eyes. The eyes landed on him and her lips smiled. He smiled even more and moved his hand so he was holding her stomach. Yep! He definitely felt some thing. Her eyes widened and she looked at her stomach. She looked up to him and he nodded. She squealed and kissed him.  
  
They were going to have a pup! She giggled. Now she was using that term! Inuyasha raised an eye brow. She just shook her head and kissed him again. They were going to have a family! And Shippo is going to be an older brother!  
  
"I love you," He looked in to her eyes and smiled. "I love you too,"  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
My first lemon!!!!!!!!!!! It's not as good as the ones I've read but it's good enough.  
  
Oh, ya: I don't own! So you don't sue! But you can still review! Hay! I'm a poet, and I didn't even know it! Lol, man I need help.  
  
See ya!  
  
-Hiei81 


End file.
